Service discovery, which may be interchangeably referred to as network service discovery, generally relates to a process of services announcing themselves and/or their capabilities to other devices in communication therewith, e.g., devices connected to a common or related network link may facilitate service discovery in order to advertise their services to others, such as in the manner described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/334,027, entitled Service Discovery Within Multi-Link Networks, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
The contemplated service discovery generally relates to enabling devices to announce, discover or otherwise control their services and/or the services offered or available from other devices. As a single device may offer multiple services and/or be capable performing multiple service related operations, which may take the form of applications, executables, operating systems or other logically functioning constructs, the use of the term “services” is a broad and generic nomenclature intended to encompass any capability of such logically functioning constructs to facilitate delivering content/data, performing operations or otherwise assisting another device, application or service.